That Girl's Got Something
by Fiyeraaron
Summary: Christine's voice was not the only thing Erik loved about his angel, far from it.


**A/N. My sister had to write a list of 20 things she loved about her favourite song for her music class and it sparked my imagination. I'm sorry if this is really bad, but it came to me at 2AM. Please review, I may be tired but feedback always makes me smile! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom. I figured that was self explanatory since I'm writing ****_fan_****fiction.**

Nadir once suggested that he only loved Christine for her voice. Nadir had then been promptly thrown out of his home. Of course he didn't love Christine for only her impeccable vocals. While her voice did make him weak at the knees, that was not the only thing that made him fall for his sweet and innocent angel.

1

She was the kindest person he knew. Her heart could understand such things that even he himself could not fathom. His face, for one. He thought that his face was a curse; but after the first unmasking, she learned to accept his deformity, something nobody else on earth had ever done before. She seemed to understand that he could never be like all the other suitors she had, he was nothing like Raoul. Not only did she accept him, but she told him that his face was what made him her angel.

2

She had the biggest eyes he had ever seen. When he had first brought her down to his lair, the look of wonderment and curiosity had filled his heart to the brim. This was his world, and to have Christine enter it, and even find it interesting, was a blessing. He spent a lot of time staring at her large brown eyes, the way they glistened with the reflections of flames from all around his home, the way they sparkled when they sang together. The look of adoration and consideration he found in them was one of the many things that fuelled his obsession.

3

Her curiosity had always made him smile. Except for the time she had taken his mask, she had always had the sweetest expression on her face when quenching her inquisitive nature. Her eagerness to see how far her voice could go, her excitement in learning how to enter his home (she had spent forever begging him to show her the way). He loved seeing the accomplished expression on her face whenever she understood something different, and he relished in the way it made him feel something new every time.

4

Her beautiful curls had always appealed to him. Sometimes she would wear them fully down, free to fall around her shoulders and flow down her back. The length of them, reaching to the small of her back, was something that he found distressingly adorable. The amazing, rich chestnut colour of them made him smile with recognition whenever he saw her onstage or in his home. He longed to feel them, to run them through his fingers, and he could almost imagine the softness he would be graced with.

5

Her intelligence was something he never failed to be astounded with. Along with her regard for all things unknown, she already knew more than most people her age. In fact, he was a great deal older than her and she still seemed to know more than him. Whenever he would leave her in his home for a couple of minutes, he would always return to find her reading a book or writing in a notebook. She would always look up, cock an eyebrow at him, then give him a small smirk before returning to her current page.

6

Her gentle curves that outlined her small body was a sight he couldn't seem to get out of his mind. The swell of her bottom and the slender convex of her breasts, the strength in her legs and the petite way her stomach caved in. He found himself thinking of them at night, how innocently she treated them, seemingly unknowing of the power her slight body had over him.

7

Her loving heart and soul was one of the main things that had made him fall so hard for her. The way she caressed his head when he knelt before her, the soft kisses she placed on his forehead when he cried, they all screamed pity and love for him and he couldn't find any word to explain what they did to his poor heart. Just a simple smile from her told him all he needed to know, and that's when he realised that her heart could reach unimaginable depths, and could make his soar to unbelievable heights.

8

Her vivid light she brought into the darkness of his world was one of the things he found himself craving for her when she wasn't there. She seemed to bring around an aura that made her look like an angel whenever she entered the threshold of his gloomy home. Everywhere she went, she left traces of light in her wake, and it somehow made his once unfeeling heart glow with fire.

9

Her smile made his mind go numb. She had many variations of the same smile, and he had the pleasure of experiencing all of them at one point or another. She had the obligatory, polite smile that she used in social situations with the opera staff and cast. There was the timid, gentle smile she kept for when she was nervous or trying to make a good impression. She used the cocky, self assured smile when she was proving a point or making a joke. Her excited, giddy smile was more of a grin and he often saw that she jumped about a bit when that smile was on her face. But his favourite smile by far was the smile she reserved for him only, the kind of smile that told him she understood, accepted, and loved him completely.

10

Her dress sense was at some points marvellous, while at others made him feel nothing but desperation and anguish. She tended to wear quite low cut tops and dresses that clinched at the waist. To someone who had never really had the opportunity to see a woman such as Christine wear clothes he found stunning, he found it mortifyingly hard to keep himself from reaching out and touching her. However, when she hugged him and held him against her body tightly, he let his bony hands rest on her back gently, brushing his hands over the soft material of her dress.

11

Her hands were delicate and soft, especially when they were clasping his face while their lips brushed together. They always seemed to hold a gentle warmth in them, contrasting with the stark coolness of his skin. When she held his hand, he felt how small they were in comparison to his long fingers and large palms. She would squeeze his hand when she sensed he needed support and he always found himself grinning when he felt the gold bang on her fourth finger.

12

Her forgiving nature was something he always found himself marvelling at. He screwed up a lot, unknowingly so. He had never been this close to a person in his life before, so to have to jump in at the deep end with the woman he loved was scary and completely new to the both of them. But she always seemed to look over it, and even though he always found himself begging her to forgive him, even after she had accepted his apology, he couldn't believe he had found such a special wife.

13

Her jesting nature was something he wasn't accustomed to at first. He had always been subject to a life of hatred and abuse, and he found himself noticing how her voice always took a light tilt when she was joking. She made him laugh more times than he would care to admit, sometimes because she was making an intentional joke, and sometimes because he just loved her adorable character. She made him unspeakably happy, and he knew he would never be able, and truly never wanted, to find a person to spend the rest of his life with.

14

Her laugh was something he in turn revelled in. She would giggle when he made a dry remark about Carlotta's singing, or when he sarcastically spoke about his managers. Her light laughter reminded him of bells and happiness, and his heart always swelled knowing that he had made such an effect on her. However, his favourite laugh of Christine's was when she became red in the face, when she clutched her sides, and gasped for breath. He always found himself laughing along.

15

Her respect for him was a trait he couldn't conceive. He had once heard her defending him in front of some ballet girls in the opera house, and he truly could not believe his ears. When he had asked her about it later that night, she had told him it was just because she thought he deserved the respect she received from them, probably even more. He had never held her as tight as he did that night when she lay in his cool arms asleep.

16

Her utter presence was one thing her found completely astounding. She seemed to, without even noticing it, demand all the attention in the room. Everyone seemed to beg her attention while she effortlessly floated through them. She brought an utter feel of joy and optimism to any person she came across, even himself, someone who had faced the worst the world could offer.

17

Her modesty was something he couldn't fathom. No matter how much he praised her, no matter how successful she became, she always said it was all his doing, that she played no part in it herself. What she didn't understand was that it was all her doing when she had made him fall in love with her, he had just followed her mercifully and blindly.

18

Her spontaneity always surprised him. He had always gone with routine, never usually breaking a habit. So when she had come to live with him, when he had forced his lonely life to change into a life full on joy and happiness, she had brought her free spirited nature with her. If they were planning their lunch, she would sometimes suggest a picnic on the room, or if she were singing a song for him, she would propose a duet.

19

Her caring nature was one of the most gentle things about her. He thinks that, if she were not blessed with such undeniable talent, she would have been a nurse. The gentle ways she bandaged up his scratches and tended to his bruises, all on account of the frailness of his skin, was amiable. She would always give his injuries a small kiss before holding his hand and assuring him that he had everything he could ever possible need right there with him.

20

Her ability to not be ashamed of him was a characteristic of Christine's that made him numb with wonderment every time. If he ever needed to go out and buy more food or necessities, she would always smile brightly and take his arm, not even caring what people may think. After all, who would believe that a young, beautiful soprano would love such a hideous, monstrous man? Certainly not himself. However, she always managed to convince him otherwise whenever she squeezed his arm and smiled up at him when they walked amongst the people is Paris, never once hesitating when kissing him on the cheek.

He had spent a long time trying to decipher what it was that made him love Christine, but he could never seem to pinpoint it to one thing. That was when he realised that he didn't need, and couldn't possible narrow it down to, one reason, so he would just say that he loved Christine because she was Christine. There was nothing else left to say.


End file.
